Talk:Leliana's Past
For the life of me, even talking about her whole Marjoline episode and all and having the highest approval possible without full out romancing her, I have never ever been able to get this quest. Can anyone tell me a sure fire way to get this? I've had no random encounters. Is there any particular way you have to be travelling to get the random encounter? Thanks for any help you can give!! --MiyuEmi 12:13, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Can't get the discussion to occur I've tried and tried to get Leilana to open up about Orlesia and her past, but the options simply never show up. Exactly WHAT stages or statements do you have to go through in order for this to occur? List them out in order please if you can. I can't tell you the exact dialogue trees because I didn't program the game :) but here's what I did: 1. I met Leliana, and immediately did a lot of things she liked. Including gifts. 2. I got in a Romance with her, which further upped everything. I exhausted all of her dialogue options trying to find out about the "minstrels and spies." 3. After reading stuff online, I made a backup save and broke up with her. 4. After breaking up with her, I lost 26 approval (putting her approval at 74) and then when I talked to her again, I got the "minstrels and spies" dialog option. 5. Leave camp and immediately return. She'll say something like "you know, I lied..." 6. Within the next few encounters you'll encounter a group of assasins at a waterfall, led by an Archer. 7. Get him to tell you where Marjolaine is - she is in Denerim in the first house all the way up the street and to the right. 8. Kill Marjolaine and then talk to Leliana at camp. She'll talk about what she's feeling. 9. Leave camp and return. Ask the option that is something like "Are you feeling better about what happened with Marjolaine". Somewhere in the branches you have the option to say "I hope I can be as special as she was to you one day." That will put you in the "Love" state with her. That's about all that I remember. If you haven't been able to romance her at all, then maybe you need that first before you get this option. For her to romance with you, there is a time when she says something about liking your hair... there is more information about that in google somewhere. I don't remember that one very clearly. --PopTarts 01:15, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Update - this issue has been fixed in the 1.02 patch, such should probably be pointed out. Chevalier armor Well, because of Majolaine's chest is the most easy way to get the piece of set of armor so I wrote info here. 1. Chevalier's Armor: Majolain's chest (The kind of chest items are decided when player visit Denerim first time (It's not depends on the moment of quest start). If the chest doesn't have armor, player has grim future to get all Chevalier armor set.) 2. Chevalier's Gloves: Majolain's chest, Faryn from Frostback mountain merchant or warrior adventurer from quest "Careless Accusations." 3. Chevailer's Boots: Majolain's chest, Shevra at the Pearl from "The Trial of Crows". Perhaps, but I'm thinking something else must be involved, because I've reloaded the Marjolaine fight a total of 20 times and I did once get the Chevalier set in the chest. It may have something to do with the choices you make during her confrontation. Further, the contents of the chest do not seem to be entirely random...I've noticed this content set appearing: *Battleaxe *2x Heavy Maul *Marjolaine's Recurve *17x Knockback Bolt *Master Frost Rune That set seems to be exponentially more common, I've reloaded 20 times, and of 19 of them that set appeared. I've yet to get the other chest contents to appear again, but I do know that I let Marjolaine go free by saying "She means go away." I haven't been able to get that to appear again. Inside was the Chevalier Boots and Armor, and her Recurve, but no gloves. The chevalier set appeared my first attempt, but I wanted to see if I could receive the set by killing her as well, and I've yet to get them to appear again. --Seraphimhunter 20:36, January 19, 2010 (UTC)